pokemonnetbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
NNN
NNN, or simply Netbattle Three, is a group similar to the Human Reformation League, or HRL, on the game NetBattle. It is a group that owned by Celebi/Lumine as a NetBattle server protection group, while it used to be based on destruction and trolling, also known for turning into a group solely focused on getting Steve out of ownership of NetBattle. History NNN was founded sometime in 2007 by Cel as a method of crashing servers and trolling them. The name, NetBattle Three, was thought up as a reference to World Three from Megaman Battle Network, as is NetBattle itself. NNN was weak at the time, but was powered by cunning people such as Banter, aswell as people who were against the idea of crashing servers, such as the now gay postwhore Pharaoh. Eventually, the NNN's IP would be discovered by many people, but soon, it evolved into something bigger. While gaining momentum in 2008 after it was reborn as a anti-Steve movement, Icy soon joined and made and rolled out the ever popular FrostBots, codenamed 'Frosties', a DoS/botting tool which at the time, very easily made server owners resort to installing firewalls in order to defend. FrostBots easily overpowered firewalls if a group effort was in place. Soon Icy made FrostBots 3.2, as he says, '3.0 on steroids', which was really true. However, 3.2 required a very good computer, which noone had, except one person: HF's very own DragonSage. DS ran 3.2 very well, which the NNN used to kill alot of servers. Soon, the NNN moved to PIL: GSC, which then alot of HFers where informed and asked to help. However, the NNN was caused to disappear once Banter fucked them over and gave Steve access to PIL: GSC. Now the NNN is stationed as a group to help protect servers. Icy has announced a wide list of programs that he is considering making that will be beneficial to servers, named the Aegis Plan. The NNN still sticks to their policy of destroying people who now threaten NetBattle with power, or just plain tyranny. Tools The NNN is famous for having the server destruction folder, which is updated to this very day. It's the main vital aspect to every NNN member. It had a wide range of tools such as WPE Pro, NetTools, BombBot, and the most prized tool at the time, FrostBots. Objective and actions The NNN's old objective, true at heart, was to troll servers and eliminate them. When Cel and Steve had an argument, their objective switched to killing Steve, while still keeping the former true. The NNN's objective would soon switch over to the HRL, mainly focused on even more intense raiding of servers, with a even more advanced tool than FrostBots: The DeathScythe. Put it like this, though: The NNN did what they did to get rid of Steve and try to bring their ideals on to everyone: For people with power not to abuse people without power, no matter how barbaric and how drama-ish the outcome was. Think of them as The Order of the Black Knights, from Code Geass. This is still true; for many people with power on NetBattle are abusive with power. The NNN is also not considered a clan, but more like a community group.